Arcana Cluster
The Arcana Cluster is a collection of worlds where magic is emphasized. The calling cards of this universe's worlds are that magic is very powerful, very common, and the world is as realistic as such a thing will allow. This realism tends the worlds towards darker stories in their source canon, filled with horrible monsters and entities when the guy next to you isn't the biggest threat around. Background Multiverse Timeline Faerûn Faerûn is a major continent on the planet of Abeir-Toril. The majority of official the Forgotten Realms series of games and novels occur here. The continent contains varied climates and a fast array of towns, villages and even small kingdoms. Baldur's Gate and Icewind Dale are both located in Faerûn. Icewind Dale is the Icy North of the Forgotten Demons realm. Of note are the Ten Towns, areas of fixed population that are said to house many outcasts and odd sorts. The Ten Towns were turned to nothing more than ten ruins due to the Infected Invasion. The icy north began the road to recovery after Amaterasu and Sparrow drove one of the Infected generals away. The Noblesse Oblige was subsequently awarded control of the region, to help with the rebuilding of the towns. With the Ten Towns more or less restored, the Noblesse Oblige has turned to the construction of an eleventh town, Barrow Shander, populated by Crimeans and natives alike. At the foot of Kelvin's Cairn, the town has at its centre a massive fortress, still partially under construction, that will someday serve as a stronghold for the faction. Florina is a permanent resident of the town, and has unwittingly become the representative of Noblesse Oblige to the locals. Within the walls of the Baldur's Gate, the Infection was able to take hold. Surviving soldiers chose to quarantine and exterminate those who were infected or harboured signs of it taking hold. In the wake of the infection, Baldurians rebelled and drove both the Flaming Fist and Knights of the Shield from the city. Without a government to speak of, or a policeforce, Bloomridge in particular had seen a rise in crime; however, Florina and Tyurru of the Noblesse Oblige soon moved in to help stabilize the city. The duo proceeded to help restore most of the city from the ground up, helping citizens and curtailing some of the larger spikes in crime. The Flaming Fist and Knights of the Shield were also eventually welcomed back into the city. Once the Oblige left, the city entered somewhat of a plateau; crime in Bloomridge started to rise again, and a large amount of the populace remained cynical and on edge. Fearing that the Infection could take hold again, many people again turned to burning bodies, and aristocrats began to horde supplies. Admidst the rising turmoil, Bonnie of the Lords of Midnight arrived and began a social experiment... seeking to bring religion to a land that began to disbelieve in gods at all... Sanctuary Sanctuary is a vast world that has been plagued by demons and devils known as the Prime Evils; Diablo and his brothers orchestrated an exile to this world and have at various times tried to corrupt and take it over. When things have grown darkest, though, heroes always seem to rise to put these monsters to rest, sometimes at the cost of their own lives and souls. The sands of the Aranoch are as dangerous as ever, but the city itself prospers like never before. Newly renovated facilities dot the areas of trade, with more still under construction, and the harbor is more grand than ever before. The palace is empty of valuables, holding only Mephistopheles, corpses, and the lingering smell of death and decay. At one point Mephistopheles claimed this world for his own, under the Apex Tactical Contractors, however when they were disbanded the city once again regained its sovereignty. At the least, until the former leader of Apex gave it to the Altruistic Valorians as a gift. The Underdark A devilish system of tunnels that runs through the entire world. It is home to a variety of creatures the most prominent of which are the Drow. More commonly known as the Dark Elves they are possibly one of the more evil races and fit in well with the rest of the Underdark's dangers. Adventuring here is strictly for the strong-hearted and well-prepared. This subterranean environment often completely lacks sources of light, food or water, and underground volcanic activity can poison the very air (or lack thereof) that a traveller breathes. Finding civilization is hardly any comfort; a number of strange races are present to accost a traveller --everything from the monstrous Eye Tyrants to the murderous Drow, and quite a few beings in-between. Mephistopheles has no place in this land, having been banished with his true name. Invading the Underdark is a difficult thing to do, no matter the invading force. The underground network of caverns looks after its own, and many Infected were lost to the deepest parts of it. Drow cities responded to the threats individually, and foreigners living in these cities have been noted to say that life during the Infected invasion was just as chaotic and bloody as life before it, and, no doubt, life after. Places * Faerûn * Sanctuary Inhabited Areas Questable Locations Inhabitants Noteable Figures Bestiary See also External links Category:Locations Category:Clusters